


The Ease of Routine

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Fright Night (2011), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Comfort, Hair Braiding, M/M, Sweet, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Peter likes the routines and the sense of normality that comes with the life he's started to build together with Lucian.
Relationships: Lucian (Underworld)/Peter Vincent
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	The Ease of Routine

It had been another long night, the sun just beginning to rise once they had returned to their shared flat. Peter’s muscles were tight and sore from running, from fighting with vampires, and nearly getting killed at least twice, he was getting better at not getting killed, but still it happened from time to time. He knew if it weren’t for Lucian that he would have died long ago, he was always grateful for his partner, for obviously more reasons than just that one. Currently they were taking a bath together to wash away the blood and the dirt; Peter sat with his back against the wall of the tub, Lucian was settled between his legs leaning back against him, and currently the hunter was massaging shampoo into his scalp smirking at the low moans of contented pleasure escaping his partner’s lips. He leaned down pressing a kiss against his forehead, lips lingering against his skin before he pulled back to continue his task. 

“Why did you want to wash my hair?” He asked once Peter began rinsing the shampoo from the long locks of hair, he combed his fingers through his dark hair watching the way it slipped between his fingers.

“You always take care of me, thought it might be nice to take care of you for a change.” 

He did feel quite guilty, something he was accustomed to feeling. For Peter it was quite normal to take from people, never to give them anything in return, nothing real anyways. Lucian from day one had been saving his ass, tending to his post hunt wounds, and overall dealing with his list of issues with patience and understanding. Maybe a part of him worried that one day he would grow tired of it, of feeling as if he had to look after him, and this was a way for him to get into the habit of returning the favor. He also just deeply enjoyed how content and relaxed his partner was.

“I don’t mind taking care of you.” Lucian gently reminded him.

Peter smiled, he worked conditioner into his hair, leaned down awkwardly pressing a kiss against his lips before pulling back again. “I know, but still, this is night, yeah?”

Lucian smiled; he gave a slight nod of the head in agreement that this was indeed nice. Once the conditioner was washed from his hair Peter turned his attention to other tasks such as kissing along his boyfriend’s shoulder, smiling against his skin when he felt damp fingers petting through his hair. Lucian repositioned himself so he was now facing him, settled on the hunter’s lap, he kissed him slowly, teeth nipping against his bottom lip. 

“I love you,” he whispered against his lips, his breath warm against his skin.

Peter had never really loved anybody before, not truly, not until Lucian that was. Sometimes it still frightened him loving somebody as deeply as he loved him, being loved in returned. The intense endless love he saw in his eyes always left him struggling to say it in return no matter how deeply he felt it. Peter kissed him, buried his fingers in his hair. 

“Love you too,” he whispered at last, it felt wrong to not say it back though he knew Lucian would never expect it of him.

He’d been patient and understanding about that as well, allowing Peter to take his time with returning those feelings, most people wouldn’t really wait around, wouldn’t see the point in it. He often wanted to question him on why he was still here, why out of every human and non-human there was he wanted to be with him, but he supposed now wasn’t a good time to ask such questions so instead he kissed him once more before they decided to get out of the tub. They dried each other off, dressed, and returned to their bed. Peter sat with his back against the headboard, Lucian settled between his legs, back against his chest much the same way they’d sat together in the tub a minute ago. Peter pressed a kiss to the top of his head, he grabbed the remote from the nightstand and turned the TV on, flipping through channels. He decided on Food Network once he realized he wasn’t in the mood to watch a re-run of the Dr. Phil show. There was a comfortable silence between them as they watched TV together, Lucian rubbing his hand along Peter’s leg occasionally lightly scratching his nails against his skin. 

Peter pet his fingers through Lucian’s hair, his attention no longer on the show that was playing. “Can I braid your hair?” 

“Why?”

He shrugged, continued to pet his fingers through his drying hair. “Just think it might look good braided.” 

“Okay,” he responded, leaning forward allowing for Peter to get up from the bed long enough to retrieve the hairbrush he used for his stage wig as well as a small plastic container of brightly colored hair bands. 

He climbed back onto the bed settling once more behind his boyfriend. Lucian relaxed against him when Peter began running the brush through his hair straightening out some of the curls before dividing it into three sections. It had been a while since he’d gotten the opportunity to braid anybody’s hair; he’d done this a few times for Ginger when they had first begun living together, they’d smoke weed, and then do things like this together while watching trashy 80s horror movies. He smiled fondly at the memory, humming to himself as he continued with his work. His mom had been the one to teach him how to braid hair, when he’d been little, when his hair had been nearly down to his waist, back when he’d gone by a different name. She’d braid his hair before school most mornings, often in front of the bathroom mirror slowly going over each step of what she was doing so he could begin braiding his own hair once he got a bit older. He remembered being thirteen standing in his aunt’s bathroom and lopping off his hair until it was almost all gone, a bad first and lats attempt at cutting his own hair and ridding himself of a lost fond past. 

Lucian gave his thigh a gentle squeeze pulling him from his memories, Peter finished his work setting the small box of ties to the side. He had been right when he’d thought that a French braid would look good, he gave it a gentle tug earning a small groan from his boyfriend. Lucian picked up the box of hair ties looking at it.

“Don’t you have any black ones?” 

“Nah, can’t always be goth aesthetic, besides pink looks good on you.” 

He set the box back down and resumed his position of leaning back against Peter’s chest, the hunter wrapped an arm around his waist holding him closely. He deeply enjoyed the little life they were carving out for themselves here, sometimes it scared him being open and vulnerable with another person, but it did feel easy for the most part with Lucian.


End file.
